piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
All Piston Cup Racers Ever Known (Main Version)
This is an entire list of all known racers in the Piston Cup and its divisions (CARCA, Xfinity, Trucks, and Juniors) in its main version, not other people's versions. If you wanna see that, go here. This is the longest list in the wiki and is also one of the most hard-working and most popular pages in the wiki. And of course, this is a shared page. That means everybody can edit unless they do vandalism. Piston Cup Racers |Dieselton, AL |- |123 |Masterson |2003-2016 | | |- |123 |Jonas Carvers |2016-? | |Los Angeles,CA |- |132 |James Finland |1950-1966 | | |- |191 |Cortland |1996-2007 | | |- |282 |Hollister |1980-2009 | | |- |300 |LeRoy Heming |1952 Thomasville 400-1961 | |Orlando, FL |- |333 |Lee Cunningham |1958-1970 | | |- |333 |Michael Jones |1958-1970 | | |} CARCA Racers Piston Cup Juniors Racers Xfinity Series Racers Gander Outdoors Truck Series Racers Piston Cup Goody's Dash Series Racers Trivia # Haul Inngas' number changed to 79 in 1991. # Jack Edwards began his career at age 18 and finished it at age 20 in 1991. # Mario Andretti left the Piston Cup after 1973 to focus more on racing in the Indianapolis 500 and Indycar. #Greg Wilson is the real name of Greg Candyman and is not related to Alloy or Paint Roller Pete. #Lee Jr was fired after a huge fight broke out between him, the LTP team boss, Ralph Carlow and his brother Jordan Carlow. Lee had called Ralph the n-word and bashed the pitty and crew chief #Darrell did not attend the 1985-1986 seasons due to being a commentator in CARCA with Brent Mustangburger before David Hobbscap debuted in 1987 and also as a backup Piston Cup commentator whenever Rainbow Dash was not available due to her illness. #The number 13 has never been used in Piston Cup US history due to it being unlucky, because both racers who planned to use the number for their future Piston Cup debuts, Marvin Johnson and Edward Hendrick, were killed in horrible crashes in the years 1974 and 1982 respectively. Hendrick was ripped into three pieces in his crash. #Hendrick planned to debut in 1983 but died in 1982 in a CARCA practice race at Calladega. #Brad Gonzalez was planning to use the number 13, but he rejected it and asked his crew chief to change it to 12. #Leroy Yarborough is killed during a crash at BnL Raceway in 1983. #Davey Carllison died in a helicopter crash a day before the Nightdona CARCA race. #Bobby Carllison had a heavy crash in the first Nightdona race of 1987 in which he hit the catch fence and caught fire. Kevin Phillips replaced him due to his career-ending crash. #Alan Carwicki died in 1993 in a fiery car crash. #Darrell had to retire part-time from 1989 to 1991 as Darrell was needed as a backup for Twilight. Darrell retired full time in 1985 and 1986. He then raced part-time making appearances in some races from 1987 to 1990 before retiring for good before the 1991 season started. #Darrell only raced from 1972 to 1984 and 1987 to 1991 part-time. #Manny Corner, John Retoline, Gerry Jones, Tommy Gearson and the Strikebreaker brothers Sammy and Scott are the only racers banned for life. Chick Hicks is banned for life from racing but is allowed to be an announcer. #Most racers live in either California, Florida, Texas or NYC. #The King owns several homes. One in LA, one in Nightdona, one in Radiator Springs and one in Porto Corsa among others. Cal visits the homes as well. #Best friends Johnny Blamer, Rick Tanner and Katie Clutchen all live in Florida. #Tilpey Redline is the only Piston Cup racer to die of a non-racing accident (deadly disease) during his career. #The lowest number used by a racer is Jimmy Cables with 00 and the highest number used by a racer is Claude Thunders with 1218! #Old Man Bill Clark is the earliest built racer being built in 1898! #The 1964 Piston Cup got stolen in 1991! Youngest Racers to debut # Lightning McQueen - 22 Category:Lists